SCAW: Superstars of CAW
SCAW: Superstars of CAW is an online YouTube CAW Fed created and run by Lonestarr022. It made its debut on June 29, 2007. How SCAW Got Its Start SCAW was created by Lonestarr033 in 2007. The creator had been influenced by already existing CAW Leagues, such as NoDQ CAW, SMF, ACWL, and others, and was inspired to create his own league. Using The PlayStation 2 Game WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2006, Lonestarr033 gathered a collection of CAWs and formed a 32 Man Tournament that would be known as The SCAW Tournament. The first match took place on June 29, 2007 with Guile defeating Ryu Hayabusa. The Tournament ended at SCAW's first Mega Event, Blood, Sweat & Tears, with Spider-Man defeating M. Bison in the final match to become the first SCAW Champion. SCAW is currently one of the top recognized active CAW leagues on youtube today. Roster Male Superstars *Albert Wesker *Anakin *Angry Video Game Nerd *Archie Andrews *Aquaman *Batman *Brian Urlacher *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *BoJack Horseman *Captain America *Casey Jones *Chuck Norris *Dante *Darth Maul *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Drax the Destroyer *Edward Elric *Ghost Rider *Gladiator *Guile *Harry Potter *He-Man *Hellboy *Homer Simpson *Ichigo Kurosaki *Inuyasha *Iron Man *Jack Sparrow *Jin Kazama *The Joker *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kenshin Himura *King *Liu Kang *Lupin III *Michael Myers *Mr. Clean *Optimus Prime *Piccolo *Prince of Persia *Red Hood *Robin *Ryu Hayabusa *Santa Claus *Shazam *Solid Snake *Spider-Man *Sterling Archer *Superman *Thor *Tommy Vercetti *William Wallace *Yusuke Urameshi *Zero Female Superstars *Amy Lee *Avril Lavigne *Chun-Li *Danica Patrick *Harley Quinn *Jill Valentine *Kurumi Tokisaki *Lara Croft *Melinda May *Rayne *Sailor Moon *Shampoo *Sombra *Sypha Belnades *Ukyo Kuonji Current Champions Where to find SCAW: Superstars of CAW Various SCAW shows and Superstar Clash episodes have also appeared on youtube, blip.tv and on Dailymotion. In January 2009, Lonestarr022 refused to post his show on YouTube in protest to The Youtube/WMG dispute which muted several videos when superstars used WMG music as an entrance theme. This boycott ended in late February when he returned to post the show. In June 2009, Lonestarr022 closed & re-opened his youtube account and refused to post his show for several months in protest to issues with Youtube's policies. He returned to posting his show right before Blood, Sweat & Tears III. On May 6, 2011, Lonestarr022's YouTube page was suspended due to false copyright claims. He had been posting his shows on blip.tv for only a short time since then but returned to posting on YouTube. Regular SCAW programs SCAW Superstar Clash is an often weekly show, with new episodes taking place almost every week. The first show debuted August 16, 2007. Usually, 3 or 4 shows take place between Mega Events. The show began initially debuting on Thursdays, but now often will appear on any day of the week. SCAW Action debuted in 2013 and features one match. SCAW CPV's Non-CPV Specials External Links * SCAW"s Official Website * SCAW Owner's YouTube Page * SCAW's Dailymotion Page *SCAW Forumzone *SCAW's Facebook page *SCAW's TVTropes page Category:SCAW Category:CAW Leagues